


Two Trees

by Airy (hn209486)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blatant smut rly, M/M, Smut, a smidgen of crack too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hn209486/pseuds/Airy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Exalted Plains are good for more than just dragons and giants. Lavellan finds that out with the help of Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Trees

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a completely ridiculous smut prompt saying 'two trees'. I decided to take her up on it
> 
> Edit: it should also be noted that I wrote this up in a short amount of time, during exams, as crack smut, so expect some errors :) (thank you to the lovelies who have pointed out a few of them!)

The Exalted Plains were so alike to where he had grown up, that it left Lúthian moving with a hop in his step. It made everything feel bright, real. It made him feel like he could breath, not the way that he felt like he was suffocating in the emerald graves, where the land seemed sick, or the way the dust left his skin burning in the western approach. The plains were so, so beautiful. He couldn’t even be angry when they dealt with the many bandits that wandered the lands, or when Sera complained about the landscape. Bull seemed to enjoy the scenery too, but Lúthian suspected that was just because he had spotted a dragon in the distance, causing the giant of a Qunari to practically leap up and down in excitement.  
  
“Are we ever going to stop for a night?” One person seemed particularly unpleased with the area. Dorian, who had not been nearly so open to the wooded area, looked absolutely frazzled and exhausted, very different than what Lúthian usually saw him as. The Inquisitor hadn’t realized that they had been travelling for so long though. He barely even felt the burn of his bare feet, the blisters. He was too busy digging his toes into the earthy grass around the towering trees.  
  
“Uh… right… Yeah, we can stop,” If Dorian heard the disappointment in Lúthian voice, he made no indication with it, dropping his pack with a sigh and collapsing against one of the trees in the clearing. The songs of birds didn’t seem to make him want to dance the way that it made Lúthian dance.  
  
Once camp had been placed up, a fire crackling and Bull laughing about the look on one of the bandits faces when Sera had trapped him against a tree with a perfectly placed arrow to his collar, Lúthian found himself standing up and wandering off into the forested land around them. The glow of his hand seemed like an invasion to the peaceful area around them, and for the first time since he received it, he wished that he could turn it off. Something living skittered across the under foliage in front of him, but Lúthian didn’t stop to see what it may have been, leaping over one root that reached out of the ground like a clawed hand. Up above, the moon cast light across the occasional clearings, and the stars that didn’t fill the sky nearly so brightly back at Skyhold littered the sky above him.  
  
Lúthian could remember, in the back recesses of his mind, running through a forest like this with his sister, the world thrumming around them, coming alive under their imaginations. She would sprint ahead, and he would have to run as fast as he could to keep up, hair whipping behind him, his cries going unheard to her, who only cried back to keep up or else the monsters would get him. It had all seemed so thrilling then, and Lúthian almost wished that he could get away with running like that now.  
  
A crack behind him made him whip around.  
  
The Tevinter Magister pushed aside a branch, looking like it had personally offended him, before arching one eyebrow at Lúthian, “Wandering off on your own, are you, Amatus?”  
  
Him and Dorian had only been together for a short period of time so far. They had slept together a handful of times, and discussed what _they_ were, but it still felt like they had only been together since yesterday to Lúthian. Lúthian grinned at him now, white teeth flashing in the darkness, and he could have sworn that Dorian went slightly red in the dim light of the moon.  
  
“Catch me if you can,” The words were like an echo of innocent times, and he turned to run, wanted to run, but a spell quite abruptly yanked him back with an undignified squawk, “You’re absolutely no fun, Dor—“  
  
Strong hands took his shoulders, twisting him around and pushing him up against a tree—no, two. The trees had twisted together, making an alcove that Dorian quickly enough hoisted Lúthian into, “I don’t play tag, amatus,” Lúthian’s lover was grinning, however, and Lúthian grinned back, trying to slip around him and away, but one of Dorian’s knees firmly rested between Lúthian’s legs, restricting any chance of escape.  
  
“Unhand me!” Lúthian’s words were quickly stopped by Dorian kissing him hard, tongue demanding access that the Inquisitor was more than happy to provide, one hand coming up to grip Dorian behind his neck with thin fingers and sharper nails. Dorian’s teeth toyed and Lúthian’s bottom lip, some sort of sharp promise, and Lúthian’s stomach went tight, deep down where he had truly discovered that first time that Dorian had appeared in his room.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you against these trees, Lúthian Lavellan—“ That sent Lúthian’s heart beating fast. The idea of the others, so close at hand, hearing— 

“What if the others—“  
  
“You had better not scream, amatus.” Lúthian _always_ screamed. It was simply a matter of fact, but Dorian kissed him again, his tongue playing inside his mouth, running along the little parts that made Lúthian shiver, and Dorian’s hands quickly enough started to pull up Lúthian’s robes, hitching them up around his waist. The battle robes were made of heavy material, and there was no careful stripping here. The bark rubbed uncomfortably against his behind, but somehow it only made the situation more intimate, as Lúthian’s hands pulled at Dorian’s robes.  
  
Dorian’s knees, however, crumpled, and Lúthian nearly slipped off the oddly twisted trees as his lover dropped down, yanking down Lúthian’s underclothing, exposing him to the cool night air. Lúthian’s head tipped back into the alcove, both hands reaching out to grip Dorian’s shoulders as the Tevinter’s tongue slowly flipped over the top of his member, which throbbed in response. Dorian took him between his hand, slowly putting the length of his cock in his mouth, as much as he could, eyes turning up to watch the Inquisitor’s face as Lúthian’s entire body stiffened, one hand slamming over his mouth now to stop the loud moan that wanted to come out. God, Dorian was right, he was _such_ a screamer.  
  
That tongue rolled up along the side of Lúthian’s cock as Dorian hiked his own robes up, gripping himself and playing his fingers in a motion that made Lúthian squeak against his hand as Dorian’s fingers threatened to squeeze at his balls. The night sky seemed to spin, those stars up above like watchful spirits. A slight scrape along Lúthian’s tip made him nearly jerk back into the tree, his hips arching forward, his lips moaning out a, “Dorian—“ without meaning too. God, he _knew_ how he hated when he used teeth, yet—

“ _Dorian_ , oh, _god_ —“ Dorian’s mouth slid, slick and wet, down Lúthian’s cock, purposefully rubbing his teeth slowly back up along it’s length, causing his entire body to thrum, “Dorian—Dorian—Please—“  
  
“What do you want—“ Dorian’s voice was deep, gravelly, the way that it got only when they were in the bedroom, pausing just long enough to say the words before he licked a slow line around the tip of Lúthian’s shaft.  
  
“ _Please—“_ Dorian’s thumb’s kneaded into the insides of Lúthian’s thighs, obviously taking pleasure in how much the elf was wiggling under his grasp, his hips involuntarily thrusting against Dorian’s mouth. The first time that had happened, Lúthian had worried of choking—but now—now—Lúthian’s fingers dug into Dorian’s hair, forcing his mouth down deeper onto his shaft, until the Tevinter forcefully pulled back, rising to his full height and taking the brunt of Lúthian’s weight, which had previously been supported by the two trees, onto his hips instead. Dorian was as hard as Lúthian expected, and Dorian leaned in, pressed quick kisses and sucks against Lúthian’s neck, fully planning on leaving a mark.  
  
“Beg for me—“  
  
“Please, Dorian, please, inside me—“  
  
Dorian’s nipped down hard on the pulse point of Lúthian’s neck, his hands bearing the weight of Lúthian as the Tevinter slowly entered the other man. He was already slick, and if Lúthian had any thoughts other than passion, it would have been that of _course_ the man had come prepared—

Oddly enough, nothing else was on his mind except for the feeling thrumming through his body.  
  
Dorian’s shaft slowly entered him, something that Lúthian had to become accustomed to at the start. Now, his hips arched against him, his own hand reaching down to grip his cock, fingers slowly rubbing up and down even as Dorian leaned against him on that tree, waiting a moment. There was a lull, filled with just the soft sounds of animals around them, before Dorian slowly began to shift, pulling himself out, than pushing back in.  
  
Slowly at first, than faster. Dorian gasped with hot breath against Lúthian’s neck, and one of the Inquisitor’s hands worked hard and fast against his own cock, even as Dorian’s hips slammed back up against Lúthian’s with a force that brought a low pitched keen out of the elf, who promptly buried his face into Dorian’s shoulder.  
  
“Ah—ah—ah—“ Silence from Dorian, but the world seemed to spin, and they both could feel themselves reaching that point, the point that was so beautiful, that made stars burst behind Lúthian’s eyes, “F—faster, please—please—“  
  
He obliged, and Lúthian knew that he would likely be red raw from the trees, but he couldn’t care less, reaching down to grip Dorian’s hips and lying his head back, even as his own body surged with warmth. Stars burst behind his eyes, and the world seemed to spin as he let loose a sound, that classic scream, that he could never seem to help when it came to sex. Dorian took a moment longer, thrusting into him with a hunger, primal manner that made Lúthian’s very core shake, before he came in a warm release that seemed to fill Lúthian to the core.  
  
Gasping, sweaty, robes thoroughly defiled and the woods silent from Lúthian’s scream, they rested against the tree, Dorian still inside of him and Lúthian leaning back against into the alcove as his body shook.  
  
Dorian grinned against his neck, “You screamed.”  
  
“O—oh—Shut up.”

“You know, I may like these plains more than I originally thought—“  
  
Lúthian laughed. Yes, if anything, he liked them more now.


End file.
